My Luck Love
by Reyouchi
Summary: Nama : Haruno Sakura. Umur : 16 tahun. Hobby : Memasak(meskipun masakanku gak enak). Cita-cita : Entahlah... Belum tau... Status : Single/Jomblowati


**My Lucky Love**

Naruto©masashi_kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : Sasu x Saku

Nama : Haruno Sakura.

Umur : 16 tahun.

Hobby : Memasak(meskipun masakanku gak enak).

Cita-cita : Entahlah... Belum tau...

Status : Single/Jomblowati

"Hei..., biodata macam apa ini Pinky ?" Ino membolak-balik buku agenda milik Sakura yang tadinya tergeletak di atas meja belajar.

"Pig-baka ! Kenapa seenaknya membaca milik pribadi orang lain ?" Sakura merampas agenda bergambar Patrick itu dari tangan Ino. Sahabatnya yang selalu seenaknya masuk kamarnya tanpa permisi.

"Pinky ! Sejak kapan aku tak boleh tau hal pribadimu ? Aku bahkan bisa menyebutkan semua hal tentangmu !"

Ck. Ino benar, orang paling dekat dengan Sakura setelah kedua orang tuanya sendiri adalah Ino. Sahabatnya sejak TK.

"Bukan, aku hanya tak ingin kau membacanya dan mentertawakanku..."

"Oh..., jadi agenda itu berisi hal-hal konyol tentangmu begitu ?" Tatapan Ino seolah menyelidik.

Hal-hal konyol dia bilang ! Tapi syukurlah. Sepertinya Ino belum selesai membaca halaman pertama agendanya.

"Bukan !"

"Lalu...?"

"Rahasia !"

"Gak asyik, sekarang sudah mulai main rahasia-rahasiaan !" Ino bergelung diatas tempat tidur Sakura.

"Biarin. Wueeek." Sakura menjulurkan lidah dan mendapat timpukan bantal di jidat lebarnya.

"Simpan rahasiamu baik-baik S-a-k-u-r-a ! Karna aku tak segan-segan untuk membongkarnya nanti." Ucapan Ino membuat bulu kuduk Sakura merinding. Dia harus menyimpan agendanya baik-baik mulai sekarang.

Agendaku sayang, rahasia terbesarku tersimpan di dalamnya bathin Sakura sambil memeluk agenda bergambar Patrick miliknya.

Secret Agenda.

Sakura sedang memanjakan lidahnya dengan semangkuk bakso sedap yang baru dipesannya. Ia hampir tak mempedulikan sekitarnya, karna perut laparnya tak bisa di ajak damai sekarang. Di depan Sakura, di meja yang sama Ino memandang Sakura seperti melihat orang yang tak pernah makan.

"Pinky ! Kau itu lapar atau kesurupan ?"

"Ak...hu...she..jhak...,kemha..rihn...mha..lam...lu..m...mkh...an..." Sakura mejawab Ino sambil tetap mengunyah baksonya.

"Astaga Pinky ! Pantas saja sampai sekarang kau belum punya pacar ! Cowok manapun pasti ilfill melihatmu !" Ejek Ino tanpa ngaca.

Timbul siku-siku di kepala Sakura. Hey..., Selama ini selain si Nara Shikamaru yang pemalas itu, kau tak pernah dekat dengan cowok manapun. Lagi pula jelas-jelas kau sama jomblonya seperti aku, Yamanaka Ino-baka ! inner Sakura merah menyala.

Sakura sangat ingin membalas perkataan Ino, tapi saat ini, ada hal ynag lebih penting. Bakso !

Sakura tak ingin meninggalkan kegiatan menyantap baksonya, hingga sesosok cowok berambut biru dongker dengan potongan mencuat kebelakang melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kantin diikuti para fans girlnya yang semakin hari, semakin banyak saja.

Sakura melongo, pandangannya mengikuti kemanapun arah cowok itu pergi. Ino yang awalnya cuek dengan Sakura akhirnya menyadari perubahan Sakura ketika melihat cowok itu.

Tanpa sadar Ino berdiri dan menggebrak meja mereka.

"ASTAGA PINKY, JADI KAU SUKA DIA !" Ino menunjuk tepat ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menunggu minuman kalengnya keluar dari mesin.

Beberapa orang yang melihat dan mendengar teriakan Ino tampak bertanya-tanya, namun untungnya orang yang Ino tunjuk tak menyadarinya.

Dengan cepat Sakura membekap mulut Ino dan menarik gadis berkuncir itu pergi dari kantin.

Di taman belakang sekolah yang lumayan sepi...

"HUWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA..." Ino tak dapat berhenti tertawa. Ia tak menyangka ternyata rahasia Sakura dapat terbongkar dengan begitu mudah olehnya, bahkan tanpa perlu mencuri agenda rahasia Sakura.

"Pig, kumohon rahasiakan ini..." Ucap Sakura memelas.

"Astaga Pinky, kau kira aku sahabat macam apa ? Tentu saja aku akan merahasiakannya...,"

Sakura terharu mendengar kata-kata sahabatnya itu sebelum...

"Tapi, aku tak janji rahasia ini dapat bertahan lama."

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Sakura yang terkenal ceria, humoris, dan terlihat lumayan berbeda dari gadis-gadis biasa. Ternyata tetaplah gadis biasa yang dapat terpikat oleh ketampanan Uchiha bungsu yang sangat populer di kalangan hawa di sekolahnya.

Siapa yang tak kenal Uchiha Sasuke, murid teladan, ketua osis, kapten tim basket sekolah, peringkat pertama secara pararel, tampan, dan kaya raya. Sempurna.

Sakura awalnya menganggap itu tak menarik, hingga suatu ketika ia melihat cowok itu untuk pertama kalinya.

Ketika cowok itu sedang berjongkok di pinggir jalan, memberi makan seekor kucing kecil dengan sandwich miliknya, sambil berbicara begitu tulus, seolah kucing itu dapat mengerti.

"Kucing manis, makanlah..., kau pasti lapar. Siapa yang tega membuangmu ?" Cowok itu membelai kucing itu lembut.

"Maaf, andai tou-san tidak alergi bulu, pasti aku akan membawamu pulang. Nee..., baik-baik dan semoga ada orang baik yang mau memungutmu."

Sakura tertegun. Selama ini ia mengira Sasuke orang yang cuek, dan terlihat begitu dingin. Tapi ternyata cowok itu sangat baik, bahkan mau peduli dengan makhluk hidup lain.

Tuhan..., aku ingin mengakui bahwa pemuda tampan seperti dia itu memang sempurna.

Sakura terus memandang punggung pemuda yang berjalan menjauh itu, semenjak hari itu, Sakura secara diam-diam telah menjadi fans girl Sasuke. Mata Sakura tak bisa lepas untuk memandang Sasuke.

Nama : Haruno Sakura.

Umur : 16 tahun.

Hobby : Memasak(meskipun masakanku gak enak).

Cita-cita : Entahlah... Belum tau...

Status : Single/Jomblowati

Orang yang disukai : Sasuke Uchiha.

Hewan peliharaan : Amaiko, kucing kecil yang dulu Sasuke beri makan di pinggir jalan. Amaiko, karena waktu itu Sasuke menyebutnya,"kucing manis".

TBC

Terima kasih.

Minta review sebanyak-banyaknya ya...

Mohon maaf kalau Sasuke akan jadi OOC. Akan ? Bukannya udah ?


End file.
